Zeebad
' Zeebad' is the main antagonist of the upcoming film, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, where he will team up with The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, The Crime Empire, Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang and Nora Beady to find three magical diamonds and use them to freeze the sun and becomes the enemy of Pooh, Ash, Simba, Sora, Tai, Tino, Otis and their friends. Biography Past Zeebad originally reigned over the world for millennia in prehistoric times. According to Zebedee, Zeebad kept the world frozen in ice for thousands of years (suggesting Zeebad may have caused the ice age), until 10,000 years ago, Zebedee ended Zeebad's rule, and imprisoned him to prevent him from freezing the world over again. ''The Magic Roundabout'' (2005) When Dougal accidentally crashed a sugar cart into the magic roundabout carousel, Zeebad was freed from his prison and released back into the world. After finding the soldier figurine Sam the Soldier, Zeebad (unaware that Sam was the roundabout's original guard) brought Sam to life as his henchman, and set about finding three magic diamonds; both to avert his reimprisonment by Dougal and the gang, and to fully re-freeze the world by using the diamonds to freeze the sun. Zeebad captured Dougal, who unwittingly let slip that the gang had a map which gave the locations of the diamonds, before the gang arrived to rescue him. The gang summoned Zebedee, who duelled against Zeebad once more, but was defeated and trapped in ice by Zeebad, then allowed to fall to his seeming demise. Zeebad and Sam afterwards followed Dougal, Brian, Dylan and Ermintrude to the volcano where the first diamond was located, and took both the diamond and the map from the gang, then destroyed the bridge back out behind them to leave the gang marooned in the volcano. Afterwards, as Zeebad's return from imprisonment caused the world to begin to freeze over again, he and Sam, following the map, rowed to the monster-filled exotic island where the second diamond was located. When the gang arrived shortly behind them, having escaped the volcano, Zeebad and Sam let the gang clear the way through the island temple, past the booby traps and skeleton guards, to the diamond for them. Zeebad then seized the diamond, and demanded that the group give him the third diamond's location, but they used a trapdoor to get rid of the villains by dropping Zeebad and Sam into the temple's underground tunnels. Zeebad and Sam immediately pursued the gang out of the temple by a giant, drill-headed railway machine they found in the tunnel, and learned during the chase that the last diamond was supposed to be located at the roundabout, before the machine's boiler overloaded and it blew up. Zeebad immediately set about reaching the roundabout before the gang - leaving an injured Sam behind for dead - and successfully returned to the now-frozen village the next day. However, Zeebad was unable to find the third diamond anywhere on the frozen roundabout, and Sam (having survived and realised the truth about Zeebad) returned to make a stand against Zeebad. Zeebad easily defeated Sam, and after learning that Sam had been part of the roundabout, Zeebad discovered that the final diamond was hidden inside Sam the entire time. Zeebad then removed the last diamond from Sam's body, nullifying Sam's life force in the process. As Dougal and the gang made it back to the frozen village, Zeebad used the three diamonds to fulfil his plans and complete his freezing of the world, by using the diamonds to freeze the sun itself. However, the gang refused to give up and made a stand against an enraged Zeebad for the diamonds. Despite Zeebad's ice magic attacks, the gang succeeded in severing the diamonds' sun-freezing beam and getting two of the diamonds back into their slots on the roundabout. Though Zeebad managed to beat the gang to the third diamond and seemingly secure his victory, the timely arrival of Train knocked the diamond from Zeebad's hand and into the air. Despite Zeebad's efforts to stop Dougal, the latter managed to beat him to the diamond and push it into its slot on the roundabout. With all three diamonds returned to their places on the roundabout, Zeebad's magic came undone and the world was thawed and reverted to normal, and Zeebad was pulled back into the roundabout and reimprisoned. After being reimprisoned, Zeebad was shown back in his prison, which, to his chagrin, was a lava-filled cavern. Personality Zeebad was an evil, cruel and vengeful ice wizard who despised all the warmth and beauty in the world and was unable to understand the value of allies, loyalty and friendship. Abilities Zeebad's powers were elementally ice-based, and he could fire blasts of his magic powers from his moustache. He could freeze anything he blasted and/or produce icy traps and bonds with his blasts, and when free in the world, his powers seemed to cause the world to slowly freeze over into a frozen wasteland. Zeebad could also animate and give life to inanimate objects to serve as his henchmen, although he could not control their personality, conscience or free will. Trivia *He is voiced by Tom Baker, who also voiced Death from the PSP game Medievil: Resurrection. * Zeebad will become Thomas, Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal. * Zeebad will become Ben Tennyson‘s enemy in Ben 10 meets Doogal. Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Wizards Category:Main Antagonist Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Tricksters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Usurpers Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Jerks Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing characters Category:The Magic Roundabout Characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains